


When Ser Mom’s Away

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Jaime Lannister is a disaster dad, Ser Mom and Ser Dad and their dumbass Northern Kids, and brienne and I love him dearly, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass
Summary: When Ser Mom’s away the kids...will possibly  end up in the hospital.





	When Ser Mom’s Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot from my favorite AU.

When she opened the door to their home the first thing she noticed was how suspiciously quiet her house was. With 6 kids plus Jaime, her home was never this quiet. 

She was walking towards the back of the house when she heard Jaime's muffled voice coming from upstairs. Heading toward the stairway she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. 

Two mattresses were at the bottom of the stairs, one laid down right underneath the last stair and the other propped against the opposite wall. Gendry, Bran and Sansa were circled around the mattress on the floor, looking to the top of the stairs. She crept forward and looked up too. 

Podrick was sitting in a laundry basket on the top stair. He had on swimming goggles and a bike helmet and Arya was securing him to the basket's handles with some of Jaime's belts.   
What in the Seven hells is going on? Jaime stood at the top of the stairs with little Joanna on his hip, listing off instructions for Podrick to follow. 

"Remember, when Arya pushes you down, lean your body back so you won't flip over. If you don't lean back as soon as she pushes you, you're gonna face plant in to the stairs."

"Got it!" Pod said excitedly.

Alright, time to end this madness. “Jaime Lannister, what the hell are you doing!"  
Seven sets of eyes swung to her and then all hell broke lose. 

Kids scattered everywhere, tripping over each other in their attempt to run away. When Brienne made it to the top of the stairs nearly everyone was gone. Arya had just turned the corner to her bedroom with a giggling Joanna slung over her shoulder. The sole straggling kid being Pod. He was trying to make his way down the hallway with the laundry basket dragging behind him, still attached to his arm.

She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, her eyes never leaving Jaime. He had that easy lingering smile on his face but his fingers twitching against his leg gave away his anxiety. 

"One night, Jaime. I go to have drinks with my friends for one night and I come home to you trying to put the kids in the hospital." 

"I had it under control,” he tried to soothe.

"They could have gotten seriously hurt,” she gritted out. 

"I wouldn't have let Joanna do it!" 

"But you'd let Podrick!"

"He's old enough to make his own decisions. Practically a grown man!" He argued.

"A grown man wouldn't be riding a laundry basket down the stairs!"

"Well, that's debatable."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, “Look, none of the other kids got hurt either." He said softly. Jaime put his face in the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses along her shoulder. 

"Well, that's good- wait!!" She jerked away from him. "Podrick wasn't the first one to go down?"She screeched.

Jaime's eyes widened slightly and then he let her go, turning around to run; screaming all the way down the hallway. 

"KIDSSSS!!! LOCK YOUR DOORS! SHE KNOWS!"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Jaime!" She called. He stopped and glanced back, a glorious smile lighting up his face. 

"Call the kids back and bring me the damn helmet." She smiled.

"You're going down the stairs?"

"I'm going down the stairs."

He jogged back to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulling her body flush to his. He placed a sweet kiss on her nose and pulled back to look adoringly into her eyes.   
"Love you, Brinny." He said softly.  
"I love you too, you idiot."


End file.
